Episode 8432 (23rd July 2014)
Plot Steve and Michelle are on the point of suggesting to Andrea that she leaves when she surprises them with a cooked breakfast. Owen receives a pile of letters from bailiffs threatening warrants of execution and rings round for work to try and stall them by proving future income. Audrey celebrates her birthday. Roy worries that his petition doesn't have many signatures. Neil Beckett makes enquiries of Owen and Gary if Steve is married. Owen goes off on a job leaving Gary and Faye at No. 6. Roy is distracted at work and confides in Anna that it's a year to the day since Hayley was diagnosed with cancer. She suggests he fights the library closure in the way she would done. Gary nips out to the Corner Shop leaving instructions for Faye that she's not to open the door to anyone unless it's a building supplies man for Owen. As Michael sets about building a rockery for Gail he tells her he’s got a second job, helping a mate out who works in the catering trade which he can fit in with his Street Cars duties. Faye mistakenly lets two bailiffs into No. 6 who want £5,480 or goods of that value. While Gary tries to contact Owen, Faye rushes off to fetch Anna from the cafe. Lloyd turns up at the Rovers and Liz tells Michelle to keep Andrea out of the way. As the neighbours look on, Anna begs the bailiffs for more time but has no choice but to let them carry out their repossession. Andrea finds Neil in the ginnel who says he knows she has another man. He enters the Rovers through the back door and to Andrea’s horror, confronts Steve, accusing him of having an affair with his wife. Lloyd steps forward and explains to Neil that he’s the "other man", not Steve. Gail invites Michael to Audrey's birthday drinks at Just Nick's where he gets into Audrey's good books with a present of marigolds. Lloyd explains to Neil that Andrea has been lying to both of them and he never wants to see her again. He also makes it clear to Steve that he's not happy that he has given Andrea shelter. Nick taunts Michael so Gail gives him a hug in front of her family in a show of support. Gary worries what will happen to the house after the bankruptcy hearing but Owen assures them all that everything will be fine and they must all stick together. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Roy Cropper- David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Neil Beckett - William Travis *Bailiff 1 - Robert Harrison *Bailiff 2 - Erica Rogers Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Just Nick's *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Neil accuses Steve of having an affair with Andrea, prompting Lloyd to step forward and explain the real situation; and bailiffs call at No 6 - and Faye unwittingly lets them in. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,890,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes